Una Aventura Inolvidable
by SonikCyrus
Summary: Tiempos oscuros se acercan a los tres tiempos de Equestria: Pasado, Presente y Futuro. Un nuevo enemigo altamente peligroso se acerca y no podra ser derrotado sin la ayuda de dos ponis. Uno del pasado y otro del futuro. Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie serán elegidas para salvar al mundo. Contiene varios OC, clasificado como M por fuertes escenas romanticas y escenas muy sanguinarias.
1. Prologo

**Hola a todos. Quiero darles la bienvenida a otro fanfiction de My Little Pony. El fanfic de Invierno Interminable estuvo en pausa desde hace algún tiempo. Las tareas, proyectos, etc. y no me ha dado el tiempo de hacerlo. Pero ya que termine el semestre. Estaré trabajando en este fanfiction incluyendo el de Invierno Interminable para ponerme al día.**

**Este es un pequeño prólogo de un OC que creé unos meses atrás. Espero que lo disfruten y procurare actualizarlo cada una o dos semanas.**

**(My Little Pony es propiedad de Hasbro y creado por Lauren Faust)**

**Prologo**

"Jamás creí que me iba a pasar esto. Todavía puedo recordar todos eso días que estuve con mis padres, junto con Puzzle Tricked mientras paseábamos por toda Equestria para compartir momentos tan tiernos juntos. Pero ahora, esa epidemia maldita destruyó todo lo que tenía. Mis padres, toda Equestria, la moral de mi hermana, mis ojos y mis alas. Mi nombre es Thunder Shock. Soy un Pegaso poni nacido aquí en Equestria del Pasado. Mi hermana Puzzle me ha cuidado desde que la epidemia arrasara con la vida de todos los ponis. Ella y yo vivimos aquí en el Santuario de Magia, también conocido por ser el hogar de todos los demás Espíritus de la Armonía: Amabilidad, Lealtad, Risa, Honestidad y Generosidad. Sus palabras sabias no nos dejan de convencer mediante las miles de lecciones que nos inculcaron desde el día que buscamos refugio aquí.

A pesar de que perdí la vista, tengo un buen sentido de percibir ciertas acciones que ocurren en mi entorno. Pero me siento limitado en navegación. Por eso me veo la necesidad de pedir siempre ayuda a Puzzle Tricked. Una noche, recibí la visita de Magia mientras dormía en mi habitación. Ese espíritu me dijo que en el momento menos esperado, habrá una gran bendición. Una bendición que me permitirá ser el Pegaso poni que era antes. Pero yo no sé qué será esa bendición realmente, así que tenía que esperar por el día indicado.

Sin embargo, no puedo dejar de pensar que hay algo malo que esté por ocurrir. Solo estoy diciendo que es un pensamiento. Tal vez yo esté equivocado y quizás solo se trata de algún tema de discusión. Sea lo que sea que me toque superar, estaré dispuesto a cumplir mi deber. Pero, quisiera que mi hermana Puzzle Tricked ocupara mi lugar. Mi estado de salud sigue siendo crítico y ya no puedo hacer nada más que permanecer recostado y acompañar a mi hermana por todo el Santuario de Magia.


	2. Pegaso Legendario y Poni del Futuro

**Hola a todos. Bienvenidos al primer capítulo oficial de este fanfiction. Espero que lo disfruten muchísimo, es un mega proyecto que planeo terminarlo. Al igual que Invierno Interminable.**

**Nota: Este capítulo hay un segmento que se encuentra clasificado como "Sanguinaria" y "No sanguinaria". Quienes no les guste para nada el gore, lean la versión "No Sanguinaria" así no pierden el interés del fanfiction. Sin mucho que decirles, nos vemos.**

Capítulo 1 - Un Pegaso de Leyenda y un Poni del Futuro

"¡Thunder Shock!", gritó alguien llamando, "Tienes que escuchar esto. Es urgente."

"¿Qué sucede ahora, Puzzle Tricked?", replicó Thunder en un tono aparentemente molesto.

Thunder Shock y Puzzle Tricked son Pegasos Legendarios que residen en Equestria del Pasado.

Thunder era de color verde oscuro, el peinado y su cola eran muy puntiagudas. Alta estatura, delgado, grandes ojos rojos, y franjas de tigre verde claro decoraban todo su cuerpo. Es ciego, y sobre todo no puede volar porque hace pocos meses, sufrió de una epidemia letal que 'se come' la vida de la víctima. Afortunadamente Thunder Shock fue rescatado de esa zona a los pocos segundos gracias a las acciones inmediatas de Lealtad, uno de los Seis Espíritus de la Armonía – todos los espíritus tenían la forma de destellos brillantes de diferentes colores -.

En cambio Puzzle Tricked era de la misma estatura que Thunder. Ella en este caso es color aqua, franjas de tigre aqua claro, melena similar a la de Fluttershy, igual que su cola. Ella es de las pocas sobrevivientes del ataque epidémico. Además, ella es hermana de Thunder Shock.

"Lo siento mucho, hermano. Pero Magia está llamando por tu presencia en la Corte de la Armonía. Creo que se trata de una misión."

"¿Misión? ¿Y para qué?"

"No lo sé. Pero será mejor que los escuches. Ven conmigo. Te llevaré hasta allí."

"De acuerdo...", dijo Thunder suspirando de aburrimiento. A pesar de la gran incomodidad de no poder ver, él ha manifestado en ciertas ocasiones la necesidad de correr a la aventura y vencer al mal.

Puzzle extendió su casco izquierdo y se aferró a la espalda de Thunder para ayudarlo a caminar. El Pegaso verde estaba recostado en el suelo, pero se puso sobre sus cuatro patas después de recibir el contacto con el casco de su hermana.

"Vamos, Puzzle. Quiero escuchar las sabias palabras de Magia entonces."

"Excelente. Te va a gustar mucho, ya lo veras."

"Jeje. Si tú insistes", respondió Thunder esbozando una sonrisa en sus labios. Puzzle vio la expresión de su hermano y se sentía más tranquila ahora.

Ambos caminaron hacia la Corte de la Armonía mientras cruzaban sobre un largo puente encima de un enorme lago cuya agua tenía colores tan misteriosos.

El Santuario de Magia consistía de una enorme plaza que tenía múltiples propósitos. Las distintas puertas que están construidas a los lados del lago, conducen hacia largas cámaras que pueden triunfar sobre cualquier aventurero inexperto. Eran ocho cámaras para ser exactos y todas están infestadas de trampas muy difíciles de superar. Si un poni era capaz de superarlas todas, tenían el digno derecho de ser reconocido como Legendario. Puzzle Tricked y Thunder Shock fueron los únicos ponis que lograron estos desafíos, mientras que los otros no lograron salir vivos de ahí.

"Cada vez que pasamos sobre este puente, puedo recordar los días que paseábamos con nuestros padres sobre los grandes campos verdes de Equestria", dijo Thunder Shock en un tono sentimental.

"Yo tampoco olvidare eso, hermano. Nuestros padres siempre estarán en nuestros corazones", dijo Puzzle Tricked en respuesta a la frase de Thunder.

"Sin embargo…todavía nos falta un hermano aquí con nosotros", agregó Thunder luego de que una extraña aura fluctuara por su cuerpo.

"*Suspiro sentimental* Si…Frequency Spark. El día que atacó la epidemia, nuestro padre Ancient Symphony tuvo que enviarlo al futuro. No era lo que esperábamos y jamás descubriremos el verdadero motivo de eso. Solo espero…que se encuentre bien."

"Tal vez durante esta misión logre recuperar a nuestro hermano y traerlo a casa a donde corresponde."

"Rezaré por eso", dijo Puzzle.

Luego de caminar y platicar durante un buen rato, llegaron a la Corte de la Armonía. Por afuera la construcción tiene un estilo parecido al Partenón de Atenas. Mientras que el interior era completamente diferente. Consistía de una enorme plataforma mágica flotando sobre un abismo sin fin, seis grandes columnas de mármol con un símbolo de la armonía en cada una, paredes que brillaban como las estrellas y cuatro cascadas que dejaban caer el agua sobre el abismo.

Thunder y Puzzle se detuvieron frente a la puerta de entrada y esperaron a que Magia abriera la puerta.

"¿Estás listo, Thunder?", Puzzle preguntó.

"Estoy listo para lo que sea que me digan, cumpliré mi deber", respondió Thunder en un tono formal.

Después se abrieron lentamente las puertas, haciendo que el piso temblara violentamente.

"Thunder Shock. La hora para la gran misión está por comenzar. Por favor entra a la Corte y escúchanos hablar", dijo uno de los Espíritus de la Armonía.

"Solamente camina recto. Estaré esperando aquí", dijo Puzzle Tricked abrazando su hermano y ayudándolo también a corregir la dirección en la que va a caminar.

"Gracias, hermana. Te quiero mucho. Y no tardare en regresar", respondió Thunder con una sonrisa.

Thunder Shock comenzó a caminar hacia el interior de la enorme Corte, y cuando terminó de pasar por las puertas, se cerraron lentamente.

"También te quiero, hermano", dijo Puzzle luego de que las puertas terminaran de cerrarse.

Thunder siguió caminando a través del largo corredor. Conforme se acercaba al centro del lugar, podía escuchar las voces de los Espíritus de la Armonía retumbar por sus oídos. Mientras seguía caminando, pensó por un momento en su hermana Puzzle Tricked. Recordará por siempre que después de comenzar con la misión, no verá a Puzzle Tricked por un largo tiempo. Finalmente, llegó al lugar de reunión y se detuvo justo en el centro de la plataforma.

"Oh, grandes Espíritus de la Armonía. He venido a escucharlos y saber cuál es mi misión", dijo Thunder en tono de reverencia.

"Bienvenido, Thunder Shock. Magia presente", destello purpura

"Amabilidad presente", destello amarillo

"Lealtad presente", destello celeste.

"Generosidad presente", destello blanco

"Honestidad presente", destello rojo

"Risa presente", destello rosa

Magia flotó cerca del Pegaso verde y comenzó a hablar.

"Thunder. Hace pocos días, tuve una visión. Una visión tan terrible como cualquier otro. Se acercan tiempos oscuros entre los tres tiempos que existen. Pasado, Presente, Futuro. Equestria está por caer en manos de una fuerza enemiga despiadada que tiene planes de alterar la historia y causar un fin del mundo."

"Sabemos también que este enemigo es completamente diferente a los que hemos conocido", dijo Lealtad.

"Para comenzar con esta larga travesía, tienes que dirigirte hacia el desierto Manzana donde un portal está a punto de abrirse", agregó Honestidad.

"Te llevará directamente hacia Equestria del Presente. Una vez ahí, tienes que evitar ser descubierto. Si algún poni descubre quien sois, sabrán que eres legendario y la historia se verá alterada para el futuro", dijo Amabilidad.

"Además, un aliado de Equestria del Futuro estará buscándote para unirse a la aventura", dijo Generosidad.

"_Frequency Spark_", Thunder dijo en sus pensamientos.

"Reconociendo también de tu problema que tienes con la vista, te otorgaremos una bendición única", terminó de explicar Risa.

"Como último detalle antes de la bendición, solo debes permitir que seis ponis legendarias de Equestria del Presente puedan saber tu presencia."

"¿Pero cómo sabré quién es quién?", preguntó Thunder.

"Tranquilo. Por favor inclínate y recibe la bendición", dijo Magia mientras flotaba de regreso a su lugar.

"De acuerdo", Thunder Shock se inclina con gentileza.

Los seis espíritus comenzaron a hacer una pequeña danza, seguido de un canto ancestral cuyo lenguaje solo era entendible entre ellos mismos. Después comenzaron a soltar pequeñas estrellas mágicas que volaban hacia Thunder. El Pegaso verde podía sentir como las estrellas sobrecogían todo su cuerpo hasta que por un momento hasta que sintió una energía fluyendo en su interior. La danza continuaba, los seis espíritus ahora flotaban alrededor de Thunder. La energía en su cuerpo era ahora más intensa que antes. Los cantos eran cada vez más fuertes y la danza se tornó absurdamente desenfrenada hasta que finalmente toda la corte estaba rodeada de una luz blanca bien intensa. Por último, el canto se detuvo y dejaron de bailar. Completaron la bendición diciendo un conjuro final.

"¡Qwir jie mun!", gritaron los seis espíritus al mismo tiempo y luz blanca explotó.

Gobernaba el silencio, solo el sonido de las cascadas seguían siendo escuchadas. Thunder Shock seguía inclinado. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

"Thunder. Puedes levantarte", dijo Magia. Thunder obedeció y siguió prestando atención, "Ahora, te pondremos a prueba. Colocaremos varios objetos alrededor de la plataforma. Tienes que buscarlos y decirnos que son."

"De acuerdo", respondió Thunder.

Seis objetos aparecieron en lugares aleatorios de la plataforma. Sorprendentemente, Thunder caminó hacia el primer objeto que estaba colocado justo en la orilla.

"El primer objeto es un Zafiro", aclaró.

"Impresionante", dijo Amabilidad en un tono de voz bien baja.

Thunder caminó hacia el segundo objeto que estaba colocado cerca de dos columnas.

"Es un Amatista."

Y siguió así hasta finalmente dictar todos los seis objetos: Rubí, Esmeralda, Espada y una Perla.

Los seis espíritus estaban atónitos. Magia no tenía palabras que soltar. Supo desde un principio que Thunder hallaría su bendición altamente útil.

**[Soundtrack: Final Fantasy 6 – Figaro Castle]**

"Thunder Shock. Me impresionas. Has pasado la prueba. La bendición que te hemos otorgado es: Percepción Extrasensorial. Te permite sentir el entorno en el que te encuentres, poder saber con suma perfección toda clase de objetos y utilizar tus sentidos de una manera excepcional", Magia explico con detalle sobre la nueva habilidad de Thunder Shock.

"Esto es increíble. Ahora no tendré ningún problema en poder navegar sea donde sea. Puzzle Tricked ya no tendrá la molestia en ayudarme a caminar. Ahora mi misión en salvar al mundo será mucho más fácil", dijo Thunder Shock aun impresionado.

"Recuerda todo lo que has aprendido durante todos estos años que has permanecido aquí. No solo has enfrentado días donde tus condiciones de salud se tornaron altamente críticos, sino que también los días en que Puzzle Tricked te inculcó en el combate. Esta fuerza enemiga que te enfrentaras es altamente peligroso. Busca prepararte al máximo en Equestria del Presente. Localiza a dos de los seis ponis legendarias en ese tiempo y encuentra al aliado del futuro. La esperanza de todo el reino mágico de Equestria está en tus cascos", explicó Lealtad en un tono bastante concreto.

"Ve ahora Thunder Shock. Todos aquí en Equestria del Pasado estaremos acompañándote en espíritu vayas a donde vayas", Magia dijo sus últimas palabras antes de despedirse del Pegaso verde.

"Gracias, Espíritus de la Armonía. Prometo regresar aquí tan pronto haya terminado de salvar al mundo", Thunder forjó una promesa ante toda la Corte de la Armonía. En ese mismo instante, se dio la vuelta directamente hacia el pasillo y caminó. Tan pronto dejó de pisar la plataforma mágica, los seis Espíritus de la Armonía desaparecieron del lugar.

Thunder tomó una gran bocanada de aire y dijo en sus pensamientos, "Andando."

Exhaló y corrió hacia la puerta de entrada. Lentamente volvió a abrirse. Puzzle Tricked todavía estaba esperando afuera.

**{Soundtrack fade out}**

"¡Thunder! ¡Has regresado! ¿Cómo estuvo?", Puzzle estaba contenta de volver a ver a Thunder.

"*Risa* ¡Solo mira esto hermana!", Thunder hizo una pequeña demostración ante los ojos de su hermana. Cruzó todo el puente en zigzag. Puzzle solamente se reía pero sentía un gran alivio.

"¡Thunder! ¿Cómo haces eso?", su hermana preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

"Es una bendición que los Espíritus de la Armonía me otorgaron. Se llama percepción extrasensorial. La habilidad que tenía antes ahora corresponde al pasado. Esta mejora me hace sentir mucho más alerta de mi entorno", el Pegaso verde explicó mientras cruzaba el puente en zigzag nuevamente.

"Interesante, hermano mío. Ahora, ¿ya sabes cuál es tu misión?", Puzzle preguntó. Entonces Thunder explicó cada detalle que los Espíritus mencionaron, "Oh. Entiendo. ¿Quieres decir que ese aliado del futuro es…?"

**[Soundtrack: Final Fantasy VI - Terra's Theme]**

"Nada más y nada menos que…Frequency Spark. Él es el aliado del futuro. Finalmente ha llegado la hora de recuperarlo."

"Pero Thunder, ¿será que todavía te reconoce una vez lo encuentres?"

"No estoy seguro hermana. Pero pretenderé que soy desconocido ante él para no levantar sospechas."

"Me parece un buen plan. Ahora hermano, tenemos que ir al Desierto Manzana para que logres cruzar el portal."

"Vamos, Puzzle Tricked. Tengo un mundo que salvar."

Los dos Pegasos echaron a andar hacia su siguiente destino. Salieron del Santuario de Magia y siguieron todo el camino de tierra, que es la única zona segura de ir. Toda la radiación epidémica se encontraba en la grama verde. Tan pronto Puzzle Tricked y Thunder Shock mantengan su rumbo en el camino de tierra, no les pasará nada. El Desierto Manzana no se encontraba tan lejos del Santuario. Continuaron andando por un buen rato hasta que finalmente llegaron al terreno arenoso. Afortunadamente, el desierto es la única zona que no fue afectada por la radiación epidémica.

"Hemos…legado", Thunder estaba nervioso. Sus cascos temblaban y su respiración se volvió acelerada. Puzzle vio a su hermano y supo en ese momento que no lo vera durante un largo tiempo.

"Hermano…", Puzzle trató de decir algo pero estaba tan triste en su alma que soltó un buen par de lágrimas, "Hermano…"

"¿Puzzle Tricked?", Thunder volteó la cabeza en dirección a su hermana.

"Solo quería decirte…que te voy a…"

"Hermana…"

Puzzle Tricked estaba sumamente adolorida en el alma que no podía contener el llanto por un segundo más. Entonces ella lloró tan fuerte como pudo. Thunder estaba sin aliento. Él sintió una alta necesidad de llevarla en su misión. Pero entonces recordó que Magia únicamente lo eligió para esto. Varias lágrimas gotearon de sus ojos. Lentamente caminó hacia su hermana, estiró un casco y acarició la melena de su Puzzle. Ella inmediatamente sintió el contacto de su hermano y levantó la cabeza. Vio que su hermano estaba también llorando pero tenía una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

"Puzzle Tricked, hay un hermano que recuperar y un mal que destruir. ¿Vienes conmigo?"

"¿Hablas en serio, Thunder?"

El Pegaso verde asintió con la cabeza, se agachó a abrazarla por un buen rato.

"Vamos, hermano", Puzzle se secó las lágrimas y se puso sobre sus cuatro patas.

Abrazados, caminaron directamente hacia el portal. Una misteriosa fuente de energía sobrecogió a ambos Pegasos. Ambos tomaron una bocanada de aire, sintieron como la energía del portal seguía fluyendo por sus cuerpos, exhalaron y dijeron.

"Frequency Spark, vamos por ti."

El portal por ultimo transformó a la pareja de hermanos en brillantes destellos que fueron absorbidos hacia el túnel mágico. Una vez desaparecieron del mapa, el portal también desapareció.

A pocos metros de donde se encontraba el portal, Magia estuvo observándolo todo.

"Hicisteis una correcta decisión, Puzzle Tricked", dijo y después desapareció.

**{Soundtrack fade out}**

_Mientras tanto…_

"Umm…veamos si esto va aquí", dijo un poni mientras intentaba armar una pieza de tecnología avanzada.

El mundo de ahora se conoce como Equestria del Futuro. Enormes edificios construidos en medio de una gran ciudad de tecnología súper desarrollada. Tablas flotantes, ponidroides, dispositivos de última generación, etc. Todos los ponis de tierra trabajan como grandes ingenieros especializados en el desarrollo de software y hardware sofisticado. Los Pegasos son policías de tránsito, procurando que todo el tráfico esté en orden. Por último, los unicornios mantenían su habilidad de utilizar magia pero ya no se utiliza en este tiempo. Pero, ejercían trabajos varios, al igual que todos los ponis tienen un excelente prestigio en Equestria del Futuro.

"¡Listo! ¡Haha!", exclamó el poni ingeniero.

Su nombre, Frequency Spark el hermano perdido de Thunder Shock y Puzzle Tricked. Él es de mediana estatura, color rojo manzana, melena y cola marrón, a la vez el peinado es idéntico a la de Pinkie Pie, solo que más estilizado. Extremadamente inteligente y creativo. Cabe mencionar que es súper bromista. Eso lo mantiene bastante activo y jamás piensa en lo negativo

Su padre es el fundador de Spark Industries. La empresa tiene como misión desarrollar dispositivos tecnológicos último modelo. Cada vez vienen con nuevas funciones, son cada vez más eficientes, y en algunos casos, más pequeños. Spark Industries ha ganado miles de premios entre las categorías de: Ventas, Calidad, y en Desarrollo de Software y Hardware Avanzado. Son mega famosos en todo Equestria del Futuro.

Frequency Spark diariamente recibía misiones que cumplir. Su supercomputadora, MikroP, estaba encargada de dichas asignaciones. Para el poni rojo, todos eran extremadamente fáciles, por razones obvias. Sin embargo, era su única forma de entretenerse a lo máximo. Y algo que nunca le falta de él, es un amor infinito por el chocolate.

"Excelente. Con este nuevo invento, ya no tendrán que cargar esas tablas flotantes sobre sus lomos. ¡Uff! ¡Esto será mega increíble!", Spark encendió su reloj inteligente y se comunicó con el Centró de Comunicaciones, "Buenas tardes a todos, Spark aquí. Solicito permiso para hacer público un anuncio por favor. Gracias."

"Procesando solicitud", respondieron.

Después se comunicó son su padre, "Señor Spark. Solicito permiso para hacer público un anuncio sobre nuestro nuevo invento."

"Solicitud aceptada, puedes hacer público tu anuncio", respondió el padre de Spark a los pocos segundos.

"Gracias."

"Centro de Comunicaciones aquí con Spark, su solicitud de anuncios ha sido aceptada. Puede comenzar cuando quiera."

"¡Excelente!", satisfecho con la aprobación, recogió su invento y levantó una pezuña en alto, "¡Al Cuarto de Edición!"

Salió corriendo de su área de trabajo, pasando por montones de pasillos, hasta llegar al lobby. Mientras corría, Polaridad, un poni de tierra dijo en voz baja.

"Otra vez ese Frequency Spark y sus locos inventos. ¿Cuándo va a terminar con esto?"

"Hey hey hey. ¡Escuché eso Polaridad!", Spark se puso en frente de él a la velocidad del rayo, "¿Sabes algo, amigo? Creo que todavía eres envidioso conmigo solo porque soy súper ultra híper mega famoso aquí. Te diré algo, corteja con un unicornio y te consideraré famoso. ¿De acuerdo? Adiós", después volvió a desaparecer al instante.

"¡Bah! ¿Cómo es que alguien como yo sería capaz cortejar con…?", su habla al aire fue interrumpida cuando un unicornio – coincidentemente – le hizo una pregunta.

"¿Disculpe…umm…me puede decir donde está la cafetería?"

Polaridad quedó cautivada por la belleza de ese unicornio que no tenía palabras para dar respuesta. Su corazón palpitaba desenfrenadamente y baba salió por su boca.

"¿En dónde está…umm…la cafetería?", volvió a preguntar pero esta vez retrocedió un poco y levantó una ceja.

Polaridad sacudió rápidamente su cabeza y dio una contestación nerviosa.

"Si…está en…el cuarto piso. Toma el…elevador y…lo encontraras ahí."

"Umm…gracias", levemente sonrió en respuesta a la información adquirida y salió caminando hacia el elevador.

"Oh por los alicornios", Polaridad estaba más calmado ahora y decidió ir en busca de Spark, "¡SPARK! ¡ESPERAD, TENGO QUE DECIRTE ALGO!"

_Media hora más tarde…_

"Listo. Crear este anunció fue más rápido de lo que esperaba. Ahora, ¡al Cuarto Anunciante!", estaba por salir de la habitación cuando Polaridad inadvertidamente abrió la puerta, golpeando a Frequency en su nariz, "¡Ouch!", y cae al suelo.

"¡Oh! ¡Lo lamento mucho, Spark! ¡Tienes que escuchar esto! ¡Acabo de cortejar a un unicornio!"

"Bien por usted. Estaría más alegre si hubieras tocado la puerta de primero."

"¡Ya dije que lo siento!"

"¡Gah! Ya no importa. Dame tiempo, tengo un anuncio que publicar."

Frequency Spark se levantó del suelo rápidamente, y salió de la habitación. Polaridad con tremendas ansias de contar su romántica experiencia, no pudo soltar las palabras esta vez.

_Así que…_

"Muy bien. ¡Aquí vamos!", Frequency activó todas las pantallas disponibles de la ciudad en modo de anuncio. Al principio la pantalla era negra, pero al poco rato el anuncio salió al aire.

"_¿Está usted cansado de llevar su tabla flotante en el lomo y después resulta con dolores al final del día? ¡No lo piense más! Lo último en tecnología, le presentamos el BoardPack. Una pequeña mochila que se adapta a su tamaño y la tabla quedará reducida al tamaño de un chip. Es fácil de usar, ultra liviana, y completamente innovador. ¿Quieres pasar la noche de lo más genial? Entonces reserva tú BoardPack ya, llama al número que aparece aquí en pantalla o visita nuestro sitio Web. ¡BoardPack, la mochila que se adapta a usted!"_

"Oye, eso se oye interesante. ¡Quiero reservar el mío! Necesito pasar buenas noches con mi esposa", dijo un Pegaso después de ver el anuncio.

"Para la edad que tengo ya, me encanta la idea. Llamaré ahora mismo", dijo un poni de tierra.

"¡Genial! ¡Esto les encantará! Le notificaré a mi padre", pero justo antes de dar el anuncio, MikroP solicitó presencia inmediata de dos ponis.

"Frequency Spark y Polaridad. Necesito de su presencia en la Sala de Control ahora mismo."

"¡Wuju! Otra misión más. Esto será pan comido."

"Ow. No otra misión. De acuerdo, ahora mismo llego MikroP", Polaridad suspiró de aburrimiento.

_Un momento después…_

"¡Que hay, MikroP! Estoy súper preparado", Spark hizo una gran sonrisa, seguido de un chillido.

"¡Buh! Yo no", dijo Polaridad seguido de una expresión aburrida y con la cabeza baja.

"Aww vamos. Mejor zambúllete en una deliciosa piscina de chocolate."

"¡Spark! No necesito de chocolates para alegrarme", esta vez hizo una expresión enojada.

"Polaridad. Siempre estás amargado nunca haces nada en las misiones. Así que pone tu parte ahora en esta", dijo MikroP en un tono sereno.

"*Suspiro* Si tú insistes. ¿Qué trata la misión?", volvió a agachar la cabeza por unos segundos y dirigió la mirada hacia el monitor de MikroP.

"Muy bien. Hemos recibido información de la locación de un viejo almacén abandonado en las afueras de la ciudad. Según los investigadores, contiene una tecnología más avanzada de la Tesla Común. En este caso se llaman Proto Teslas. Son mucho más sofisticadas, y emiten electricidad a base de puros Protones. He ahí la razón de porqué se llaman así."

"Interesante. Imagina toda la nueva tecnología que podríamos desarrollar con ella. Un nuevo nivel de tecnología. Convertiría de mi súper tostadora a una Proto Tostadora. *Risa*", Spark dijo sumamente emocionado.

"Ok. Teslas Comunes, Proto Teslas…solo cumpliré mi palabra, por el bien de mi puesto."

"¡Yey! ¡Así se habla, Polaridad!", Frequency Spark saltó de la alegría.

"Sin otra información que compartirles, tengan mucho cuidado. Y nos vemos pronto", dijo MikroP en señal de buena suerte, "Ahora los tele transportaré hacia el lugar de destino."

MikroP creó un campo de energía visible, rodeando a Polaridad y Frequency Spark durante un par de segundos y desaparecieron del lugar.

Poco tiempo después, los dos ponis aparecieron cerca del almacén. Ambos observaron el lugar, pero Polaridad comenzó a temblar.

"Ok. Se ve genial. Ahora, larguémonos de aquí", echó a correr pero siempre es detenido por Spark.

"¿Qué? ¿Acaso estas asustado?"

"¡Si…digo no! Es solo que…hace mucho frio."

"¿Frio? Por favor Polaridad, estamos en lo alto de una calurosa meseta y aun así estás temblando. Te dije que te zambulleras en la piscina de chocolate."

"A mí que me importa tu chocolate. Solo terminemos con esto, ¿sí?"

"De acueeeerdo, ten cuidado con los fantasmitas entonces. ¡Uuuuhhhhh!"

"¡AHH!", Polaridad se volvió a asustar. Frequency Spark solo siguió riéndose mientras caminaba hacia el interior del oscuro almacén, "¡Hey! Eso no fue divertido."

"Pero a mí sí", el poni rojo continuó riéndose.

"¡Hey Spark, no me dejes solo!"

El interior del almacén era demasiado tétrico – para Polaridad obviamente -, estaba bien lleno de polvo, muchas de las herramientas estaban completamente oxidadas y había demasiada humedad.

"¡Yuck! ¿Qué es ese mal olor?", Polaridad se cubrió la nariz con su casco.

"Es metal oxidado, desechos orgánicos y otras cosas malolientes. Este lugar no fue utilizado por años. Espero que haya electricidad como para poder encender las luces. Polaridad, busca algún interruptor de luz o un generador y enciéndelo."

"De acuerdo."

Ambos ponis buscaron por casi una hora el interruptor o un generador eléctrico. Polaridad fue el primero en encontrarlo. Era un generador. Trató de encenderlo pero no funcionaba.

"Necesita algo de combustible. Toma esto", Frequency lanzó un bote de combustible para generadores. Polaridad llenó el generador y lo encendió. Encendió con éxito. Cada foco de luz instalado encendía, seguido de una pequeña explosión sonora ya que son bombillas de altísimo voltaje.

Cuando todas las luces terminaron de activarse, ambos ponis descubrieron su objetivo.

"¡Las Proto Teslas!", exclamó Polaridad con una expresión sorpresiva.

"¡Increíble! Toda la tecnología a nuestro alcance ahora", dijo Frequency con mucho asombro.

Las enormes torres estaban en una formación hexagonal, perfectamente alineadas entre sí.

Polaridad por intentar hacer el papel de héroe, encendió todas las Proto Teslas de un solo.

"Polaridad, ¿Qué haces?"

"Encendiendo las Proto Teslas."

"En el nombre de…", Frequency por primera vez en su vida se puso muy molesto, "¡Idiota! ¡Cada Proto Tesla se enciende dos minutos después! ¡Mira lo que acabas de hacer!

Todo el lugar comenzó a temblar violentamente, las torres terminaron de encenderse pero debido a la estupidez de Polaridad, los protones fluctuantes se volvieron completamente inestables. Polaridad intentó apagarlas pero era demasiado tarde.

"¡NO! ¡LA ENERGÍA DE LOS PROTO TESLAS ES PEOR DE LO QUE PENSABA!", gritó Spark.

"¡OYE SPARK! ¿QUÉ ES ESO?"

Frequency Spark alcanzó a ver una extraña esfera de energía que comenzaba a succionar todo a su alrededor.

"¡OH NO! ¡ES UN PORTAL! ¡SALGAMOS DE AQUÍ!"

Ambos ponis intentaron escapar de la succión del portal. Polaridad logró salir del almacén pero vio que Spark aún estaba en peligro Pudo ver un pedazo de cuerda a su izquierda, lo agarró con sus dientes y estiró la cuerda para que Spark lo agarrara con su mandíbula. De pronto, la energía de las torres aumentó fuerza. El poni rojo utilizó toda la fuerza de sus cascos para aferrarse al suelo. Por desgracia la humedad lo vuelve resbaloso.

"¡POLARIDAD! ¡SAL DE AQUÍ Y DECILE A MI PADRE SOBRE LO SUCEDIDO! ¡TRATARÉ DE HALLAR UNA FORMA DE REGRESAR!"

"¡DE ACUERDO, FREQUENCY SPARK! ¡BUENA SUERTE!"

Frequency sin tardar un segundo más, se dejó succionar por el portal y terminó entrando en ella.

_**Versión sanguinaria**_

Los Proto Teslas habían llegado a su límite de fuerza que no aguantaron un segundo más. Explotaron violentamente, enviando trozos metálicos por todos lados. Polaridad intentó escapar pero una enorme barra metálica venía cayendo del cielo. El poni lo vio pero ya no dio tiempo de esquivarlo terminó aplastado, dejando un enorme charco de sangre y órganos alrededor. Todos los demás escombros terminaron de caer y de último, gobernó el silencio.

_**Versión no-sanguinaria**_

Los Proto Teslas habían llegado a su límite de fuerza que no aguantaron un segundo más. Explotaron violentamente, enviando trozos metálicos por todos lados. Polaridad intentó escapar pero un gran bloque de metal venía volando directamente hacia él, golpeándolo bruscamente en su cabeza. Dejó una profunda cicatriz. Polaridad yace tumbado en el suelo. Apenas podía respirar pero después de que todos los escombros terminaran de caer, fallece a causa de la hemorragia. El silenció gobernó en el sitio de desastre.

**Muy bien. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y como dije en el prólogo, procurare actualizarlo cada una o dos semanas.**

**Quiero agradecer a mi mejor amigo Geo (alias Frequency Spark) por darme el derecho de utilizar su personaje para el fanfic. Para darle credito, pueden buscar en el sitio de deviantArt como 'FrequencySpark'.**

**Nos vemos, bronies y pegasisters.**


	3. deviantArt

Hola bronies y pegasisters. Solo les quiero hacer saber que ahora ya no estaré publicando los capitulos De mis fanfictions aqui. Si quieren leerlos, escriban en google "sonikcyrus deviantart" y estaré allí esperando sus visitas. Fue un honor haber estado en este sitio y espero que les siga gustando de mis fanfictions de my little pony.

Hasta pronto.


End file.
